jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Bastion
Bastion ist ein Planet im Äußeren Rand mit einem Trabanten. Ursprünglich als Sartinaynian bekannt, wurde es in den Jahren nach dem Fall Coruscants zum neuen Zentrum des Imperiums und letztendlich zu dessen Hauptwelt. Er war oft der Ort, wo der Rat der Moffs tagte und bildete auch sonst eines der wichtigsten Zentren des Imperiums nach dem Fall Coruscants. So überdauerte die Welt die verschiedensten Krisen und auch die Verwüstung durch die Yuuzhan Vong. Bastion blieb die Thronwelt des Imperiums, selbst als dieses einen neuen Imperator kührten. Unter diesen wurde Bastion immer weiter befestigt und wurde später zu einem Bollwerk des Imperiums. Er war einer der am besten geschützten Planeten in der Galaxis und die Verteidigung mit der von Coruscant vergleichbar. Geschichte Die neue Thronwelt Während der großen Kolonisationswelle des Äußeren Randes wurde auch die Welt Sartinaynian von einer Gruppe Kolonisten besiedelt, die der Auffassung waren, dass die Kernwelten, und somit auch die Republik, durch den Einfluss von nichtmenschlichen Rassen zu stark entarteten. Das Entstehen dieser Kolonie begünstigte jedoch auch den Aufstieg von Muunilinst als finanzielles Zentrum der Region und als Unterstützer von Sartinaynian, da die Muuns über die Vorurteile ihnen gegenüber hinweg sahen. Hierdurch wuchs die Kolonie immer weiter, sodass sie zum Zentrum des Braxant-Sektors und Ausgangspunkt der „Braxant Run“-Handelsstraße wurde. Einige Zeit später gliederte die Republik etliche der Welten des Äußeren Randes ein, wie auch die Welten entlang der Handelsstraße und somit auch Muunilinst und Sartinaynian, welches sich anfangs jedoch weigerte. Nach dem Ende der Klonkriege und der Auflösung der Republik, wurden die Welten in das neu entstandene Imperium wiederum eingegliedert. Über die Jahre hinweg blieb die Welt relativ unbekannt und wurde nie wirklich vom Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg beeinträchtigt. thumb|left|Die [[Pentastar-Koalition]] Der hier geborene Großmoff Ardus Kaine konnte nach der Schlacht von Endor Sarinaynian in seine Pentastar-Koalition eingliedern und zum Sammelpunkt seiner Streitkräfte machte. Nach der Übernahme Coruscants und dem stetigen Zurückdrängen des Imperiums in den Äußeren Rand, gewann der Planet für dieses immer mehr an Interesse, so dass zum Ende des Krieges hin Bastion als die neue Zentralwelt des Imperiums fungierte und auch Flüchtlinge vom verlorenen Coruscant aufnahm. Da Kaine bei der Operation Schattenhand jedoch sein Leben ließ, übernahm Gilad Pellaeon im Jahr 12 NSY die Pentastar-Koalition und machte schließlich Bastion zur Zentralwelt der von ihm kontrollierten, imperialen Überreste. Sein Standort und seine neue Rolle wurde daraufhin eines der am besten gehüteten Geheimnisse des Imperiums. Zu seinem Schutz wurde der Braxant Sektorflotte dreizehn Sternzerstörer unterstellt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Vilim Disra schon einige Zeit Moff des Braxant-Sektors und Herrscher über die ab nun Bastion genannte Welt. Dieser wollte zu Beginn seiner Herrschaft die beiden Golan III-Verteidigungsplattformen Muunilinsts von dort abziehen, um sie im Orbit der neuen Zentralwelt zu platzieren, was jedoch abgelehnt wurde. Als Zentralwelt besaß Bastion jedoch eine umfangreiche Datenbank, welche alle Imperialen Aufzeichnungen enthielt, selbst jene, die unter die Kategorie Sonderberichte fielen. Nur die Allgegenwärtigkeitsbasis auf Yaga Minor enthielt den gleichen Datensatz, da diese Aufzeichnungen und die Bastions Duplikate waren. Einige Zeit später, nachdem Admiral Pellaeon erkannt hatte, dass nach dem langen Bürgerkrieg das Ende des Imperiums gekommen war, ließ er alle verbliebenen acht Moffs zu einer Konferenz einberufen. Diese Konferenz wurde von Disra auf Bastion ausgerichtet und von Pellaeon einberufen, um eine Kapitulation gegenüber der Neuen Republik zu erklären. Caamas-Krise Als sich alle verbliebenen Moffs 19 NSY auf Bastion in Disras Regierungssitz eingefunden hatten, unterbreitete Pellaeon ihnen seinen Vorschlag. Dieser stieß bei denen jedoch auf wenig Verständnis, doch nach einer hitzigen Diskussion, konnte Pellaeon die Moffs, wenn auch nur widerstrebend, von seiner Idee überzeugen und wurde daraufhin von ihnen autorisiert, mit der Neuen Republik Verhandlungen führen zu dürfen. Anschließend trafen sich der Admiral und Moff Disra in seinem Büro. Der Moff hielt ihm vor, man könne die Neue Republik immer noch in die Knie zwingen, indem man mit Guerillakriegsführung und politischen Krisen die Republik an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs bringen könnte. Pellaeon ging auf Disras Vorschläge jedoch nicht ein und erkundigte sich beim Moff über die Produzenten der Preybird-Jäger, doch Disra blockte ab, woraufhin der Admiral Bastion verließ und eine Rundreise durch das verbliebene Herrschaftsgebiet antrat. Der alte Moff widmete sich daraufhin seinem Adjutanten, der, wie er wusste, ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Imperialen Ehrengarde war. Disra konfrontierte ihn mit seinem Wissen und lud ihn anschließend ein, an seinem Komplott mitzuwirken. Er führte den Major durch einen Geheimgang in einen alten Folterraum. Dort saß Flim das dritte Mitglied der Verschwörung. Dieser war durch plastische Operationen und eine gute Verkleidung in ein Ebenbild des verstorbenen Großadmiral Thrawn verwandelt worden. Disra wollte nun der Imperialen Flotte ihren wiederauferstandenen Führer präsentieren, um sie zu ermutigen den Kampf gegen die Neue Republik weiterzuführen. Der ehemalige Gardist sah jedoch ein größeres Potential des Planes, stieg bei Disra ein und übernahm die taktische Planung. Flim wurde daraufhin eingesetzt, vier Sternzerstörerkapitäne der Sektorflotte für einen Spezialauftrag zu gewinnen. Das Triumvirat nutzte das Auftauchen der Caamas-Dokumente und versuchte aus diesem Fund Gewinn zu schlagen. Sie manipulierten die imperialen Kopien der Dokumente so, dass die politisch wichtigen Bothans für die Deaktivierung des Schutzschildes von Caamas zusätzlich verantwortlich gemacht wurden. Von Bastion aus koordinierten sie nun den Militärschlag, den sie gegen Bothawui planten, sowie den paramilitärischen Einsatz der Gruppe Vergeltung. Nachdem Kapitän Dorja mit er Erbarmungslos von seinem Spezialauftrag zurückkehrte, gingen Disra, Flim und Major Tierce an Bord des Sternzerstörers und reisten zu Planeten, welche von der Rückkehr des Großadmirals gehört hatten und erneut dem Imperium beitreten wollten. Derweil gelangten die Helden der Neuen Republik zu dem Schluss, dass nur eine intakte Kopie der Caamas-Dokumente die aktuelle Situation entschärfen könnte. So machten sich Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Lobot und ein Verpine mit Hilfe des Klons Carib Devist nach Bastion auf. Es gelang ihnen durch die Übermittlung gefälschter Daten über eine Station am Rande des Imperialen Raumes, die direkten Koordinaten von Bastion in Erfahrung zu bringen. Anschließend versuchten sie als Mönche verkleidet in der Hauptstadt über die Imperiale Bibliothek an die für sie wichtigen Daten zu kommen. Dem Triumvirat, welches inzwischen wieder auf Bastion residierte, gelang es jedoch, sie aufzuspüren, woraufhin die Spione ihre Arbeit unterbrechen und fliehen mussten. Zeitgleich erschien Admiral Pellaeon, welcher von seinem Treffen mit Leia Organa Solo von Pesitiin zurückgekehrt war, auf der Bildfläche. Zudem hatte sich eine kleine Gruppe der Cavrilhu Piraten, mitsamt ihrem Anführer Zothip, durch die Geheimgänge des Palastes ins Innere des Gebäudes geschlichen. Während in einem Nebenzimmer Flim in der Gestalt des Großadmirals versuchte, die Suche nach den unbekannten Spionen zu einem erfolgreichem Ende zu bringen, warteten in Disras Büro Admiral Pellaeon und Kommandant Dreyf auf den Moff. Nachdem sich dieser peinlichen Fragen stellen musste, rief ihn Zothip, während Pellaeon noch im Raum war, auf seinem privaten Kommunikator an. Disra verschwand darauf aus seinem Büro und traf sich erneut mit seinen Mitverschwörern. Pellaeon gab derweil den Befehl an Dreyf, dass dieser Disras Schreibtisch untersuchen sollte. Dieser fand nach kurzer Zeit die Unterlagen des Moffs über den Verbleib von Pellaeons Boten, sowie Hinweise auf eine Beteiligung des Moffs beim illegalen Preybird-Handel. Das Triumvirat traf unterdessen auf die kleine Gruppe Piraten. Nach einem kurzen Wortgefecht tötete Tierce den Anführer. Die anderen Piraten reagierten darauf nicht, sondern begrüßten dies, da nun der Stellvertreter Zothips die Kontrolle über die Bande übernahm. Anschließend versuchte das Triumvirat die Mistryl Karoly D'ulin, welche sich ebenfalls im Geheimgang befunden und den Mord beobachtet hatte, anzuwerben. Diese zeigte sich nicht sonderlich abgeneigt, doch sollte Genaueres mit ihrer Anführerin besprochen werden. Flim traf sich unterdessen in seiner Verkleidung mit den Spionen der Neuen Republik, um sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Er bot hierbei seine Hilfe an, den Konflikt innerhalb der Republik beizulegen und händigte ihnen eine gefälschte Kopie der Dokumente aus. Nachdem die drei Verschwörer wieder in das Büro des Moffs zurückkehrten, bemerkte dieser, dass sein Schreibtisch durchsucht und ihm alle wichtigen Daten entwendet worden waren. Tierce überzeugte ihn jedoch, dass dies nichts zu bedeuten habe, da sie durch ihre nächsten Schritte Pellaeon als Oberkommandierenden überflüssig machen würden. Sie machten sich daraufhin nach Yaga Minor auf, da sie vermuteten, dass dort General Bel Iblis zuschlagen würde, um auch an eine Kopie der Dokumente zu gelangen. Opfer des Krieges Nach Ende der Caamas-Krise wurde der junge Moff Ephin Sarreti Disras Nachfolger, welcher sich in den nächsten Jahren zu einem emsigen Unterstützer Pellaeons entwickelte. Etwa sechs Jahre später reisten Leia Organa Solo und Danni Quee zum Planeten, um das Imperium zum Eintritt in den Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong zu bewegen. In der Zollstation im Orbit trafen sich die beiden Jedi mit Großadmiral Pellaeon, sodass bei einer Versammlung des Moff-Rates, zu der jedoch nur vier Moffs persönlich anreisten, wobei der Rest, wie zum Beispiel Kurlen Flennic und Crowal, sich durch das HoloNetz übertragen ließ, wurde der Eingriff des Imperiums beschlossen. Diese Sitzung wurde von dem Admiral jedoch nur genutzt, um die Moffs von der Mobilmachung zu unterrichten, da die Entscheidung trotz des Widerstandes einiger Mitglieder längst von ihm getroffen worden war. Mit der Unterstützung einer Staffel der Chiss unter dem Kommando von Jagged Fel, Sohn des legendären Baron Fel, beteiligte sich das Imperium nun bis zur Schlacht von Ithor, doch nach dieser desaströsen Niederlage sah Pellaeon sich dazu gezwungen, nach Bastion zurückzukehren, und das Imperium erklärte seine Neutralität, was Saretti jedoch nicht davon abhielt, per HoloNetz-Verbindung mit der Admiralität, die sich zu jenem Zeitpunkt auf Kuat aufhielt, Informationen über die Invasoren auszutauschen. Während sich einige Zeit nach dem Fall von Coruscant auf Mon Calamari eine neue Regierung der Republik formte, besuchten Leia Organa und Han Solo erneut den Planeten. Sie wollten einige Karten für geheime imperiale Hyperraumwege im Tiefkern erbitten und boten im Gegenzug sämtliche Informationen über die Invasoren an. In einer pompösen Zeremonie wurden die beiden Helden der Rebellen-Allianz von der imperialen Hauptwelt empfangen. Ein ganzer Verband Sternzerstörer eskortierte den Millennium Falken zum Planeten, wo ihn bereits neben einem Supersternzerstörer unbekannten Namens mehrere tausend aufgereihte Sturmtruppler vor dem Imperialen Hauptquartier erwarteten. Nach einem Treffen in den Pellaeonischen Gärten mit dem Admiral, der ihnen die gewünschten Informationen bei einer weiteren, persönlicheren Begegnung auf dem Falken überreichte, verließen sie Bastion wieder. Die Karten dienten der Republik als Falle, bei der eine große feindliche Flotte vernichtete werden konnte. Aus Verzweiflung über diesen Sieg entsandten die Yuuzhan Vong unter Zeitdruck eine Streitmacht unter dem Befehl von B'shith Vorrik in Richtung des Imperiums. Das zuvor ignorierte Bastion wurde von den Vong angegriffen, um das Imperium als potenziellen Feind zu vernichten. Die überraschte imperiale Flotte schlug sich gut gegen die Angreifer, doch mit dem Einsatz von Grutchins wurden sie überwältigt, weshalb sich eine Niederlage abzeichnete, an der sich auch mit dem Auftauchen der Jadeschatten und der Identifizierung eines Yammosks, eines Kampfkoordinators der Invasoren, nichts ändern ließ. Bastion wurde aufgegeben und die Kriegsschiffe zogen sich nach Yaga Minor und danach nach Borosk zurück, während die zivilen Flüchtlinge den Schutz der planetaren Schilde verließen und nach Muunilinst flohen. Bastion wurde zu dieser Zeit von den Yuuzhan Vong verwüstet, was das Imperium dazu veranlasste, der Galaktischen Allianz beizutreten. Nach der Schlacht von Borosk und einem weiteren Sieg bei Yaga Minor verfolgten die Right to Rule und die Erbarmungslos die Yuuzhan Vong bis nach Esfandia, wo den Invasoren eine schwere Niederlage zugefügt wurde. Als der Krieg 29 NSY zu einem Ende kam, kehrte die imperiale Flotte nach Bastion zurück und Pellaeon begann mit dem Wiederaufbau. Neues Galaktisches Imperium Rund 100 Jahre nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg war Bastion erneut Thronwelt des Imperiums, diesmal jedoch herrschte der Imperator Roan Fel über ein neues Imperium, welches aus den Überresten des alten Imperiums entstand. Bastion wurde zudem zum Zentrum der Imperialen Ritterschaft, welche sich aus machtsensitiven Individuen rekrutierten und die Leibgarde des Imperators stellten. Die Hauptstadt des Planeten zu dieser Zeit war Sartinaynian City. 127 NSY begann der Sith-Imperiale-Krieg, in welchem das Neue Imperium unter Roan Fel es gelang die Galaktische Allianz und die Jedi mit der Unterstützung des Neuen Sith-Ordens zu besiegen. Drei Jahre später erlangten sie den entscheidenden Sieg über die Allianz und nahmen das galaktische Zentrum ein. In der Folge dieser Ereignisse verlegte Roan Fel seinen Thronsitz nach Coruscant, wo auch einst Palpatine herrschte. thumb|left|[[Roan Fel und seine Imperialen Ritter auf Bastion.]] Zurück ließ er eine gut ausgebaute Festung, planetare Geschütztürme mitsamt einer planetaren Garnison, welche die 501. Sturmtruppenlegion umfasste. Der oberste Sith-Lord Darth Krayt hatte jedoch genau diesen Moment für seinen Putschversuch ausgesucht. Nachdem Imperator Fel seinen neuen Thronsitz bezogen hatte erschien er mit zwei seiner Diener um Fel zu ermorden. Dieser hatte das Attentat auf ihn jedoch verhergesehen, weshalb nur sein Double anwesend war. Der echte Imperator befand sich bereits auf der Flucht. Sieben Jahre später reiste Imperator Fel mit einigen seiner ihm treuen Truppen nach Bastion. Dort wollte er seine loyalen Streitkräfte sammeln und eine offene Rebellion gegen den neuen Sith-Imperator Darth Krayt starten. Bei seiner Ankunft auf seiner ehemaligen Thronwelt zeigte die 501. Sturmtruppenlegion Fel ihre Loyalität, womit Leutnant Kiefer jedoch seine Probleme hatte. Dieser stellte sich gegen seinen den alten Imperator und versuchte im Namen von Darth Krayt Fel erst zu verhaften und anschließend zu ermorden. Kiefer wurde aber zuvor von einem der Sturmtruppler ausgeschaltet und Roan Fel traf auf den wahren Kommandeur der Sturmtruppeneinheit, den General Oron Jaeger. thumb|Ein [[All Terrain Armored Heavy Transport|AT-AHT patrouliert auf Bastion]] Nach der erfolgreichen Eroberung Bastions nutzte Roan Fel den Planeten als Stützpunkt. Es war zudem ein sicherer Hafen für alle ihm treu ergebenen Truppenverbände. So sammelte sich im Orbit von Bastion eine gewaltige Flotte von ''Pellaeon''-Klasse Sternzerstörern. Imperator Fel baute Bastion noch weiter zu einer Festung aus, so dass jeder direkte Angriff auf den Planeten in einer Katastrophe enden musste. Nicht-Imperialen war der Zutritt zum Planeten verwehrt und jedes ankommende Schiff wurde streng kontrolliert. Vor diesen Massnahmen schreckte Darth Krayt zurück, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass sich Fel auf Bastion aufhielt. Da er erkannte, dass eine Invasion Bastions ausgeschlossen war suchte er nach anderen Wegen um nach Bastion und somit zu Roan Fel zu gelangen. Er stellte eine Belohung von 1 Millionen Credits aus für jeden, der es vermag ihn einen Weg an der Verteidigung des Planeten vorbei zu zeigen. Darth Maladi entwickelte jedoch schnell einen Plan um ein Attentat auf Fel zu verüben um so dem rebellischen Elementen des Imperiums ihren Anführer zu nehmen. Sie requerierte den Sternzerstörer Dauntless, welcher sich nach Bastion aufmachen sollte um vorzugeben sich den Streitkräften des Imperators anschließen zu wollen. An Bord befand sich zudem jedoch Darth Kruhl, welcher so die Möglichkeit bekommen sollte die Planetenopberfläche zu betreten um so seine Mission durchzuführen. Kruhl schlich sich bis in dien Pellaeonischen Gärten vor, wo Imperator Fel gerade meditierte. Als dieser seine Anwesenheit bemerkte kam es zum Lichtschwertkampf zwischen den beiden. Hierbei erwies sich Roan Fel – selbst ein voll ausgebildeter Imperialer Ritter – als dem Sith überlegen und es gelang Fel den feindlichen Agenten im Zweikampf zu besiegen. Die Mannschaft der Dauntless wurde daraufhin hingerichtet und das Schiff übernommen. Weiterhin diente Bastion als Ausgangspunkt für wichtige Missionen des Imperators. So starteten von hier verschiedene diplomatische Gesandtschaften, um zum einen mit der Galaktischen Allianz als auch mit den überlebenden Jedi des Neuen Ordens eines verborgenen Jedi-Tempels Gespräche über eine gemeinsame Allianz gegen Krayt zu beraten. Beschreibung Beschaffenheit Durch die strenge Geheimhaltung des Imperiums ist nur wenig über den Planeten selbst bekannt. Vom All aus besitzt er einen rötlichen Schein, doch geht dieser vom Planeten selbst aus und ist etwa bei Nacht nicht sichtbar. Das Klima des Planeten ist gemäßigt, wenn auch eine eher karge Landschaft vorherrschend ist. Auf dem Planeten selbst befindet sich als wichtigstes Zentrum die Imperiale Hauptstadt - ein urbanes Zentrum mit allem wichtigen Lokalitäten und regem Treiben einer normalen Großstadt, welche zudem über einen Raumhafen verfügt. Später befinden sich auf dem Planeten ausgedehnte Festungsanlagen, was ihn unter anderem eine ähnlich starke Verteidigung wie Coruscant selbst verschafft. Besondere Orte thumb|[[Pellaeonische Gärten|Pellaeons Garten im Imperialen Hauptquartier]] Im Orbit des Planeten war eine Zollstation vorhanden, in der sich unter anderem Pellaeon mit Konsulin Leia Organa Solo traf und welche noch größer als ein Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium''-Klasse war. Auf der Oberfläche gab es, neben dem Gouverneurspalast, wo das erste Treffen des Moff-Rates stattfand, und der Bibliothek, das Imperiale Hauptquartier. In diesem aus schwarzem Marmor und Bronze gebauten Hochhauskomplex, dessen Fenster dunkel getönt waren, befanden sich in einem Gewächshaus, welches in der Spitze eines großen Turmes untergebracht war, die Pellaeonischen Gärten. Diese Spitze war ein Stern, der aus stabilem Kristall gebaut worden war und dessen Zacken gleichzeitig als Andockarme dienten. Zudem war Bastion Sitz der Imperialen Ritter. Hinter den Kulissen *Bastion wurde erdacht von Timothy Zahn und tauchte zum ersten mal in seinem Roman Schatten der Vergangenheit auf. Dannach tauchte es erst wieder in dem Roman Das Verderben von Michael A. Stackpole in der Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe auf. Im Anschluss daran wurde Bastion auch weiterhin als neue Zentralwelt de Imperiums etabliert. *Genauso geheimnisvoll wie Bastion in den Romanen behandelt wird, so verhält es sich auch mit Beschreibungen über ihn. So gibt es so gut wie keine Quellen, welche eine detailierte Beschreibung des Planeten liefern. Er wurde nur am Rande in Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds beschrieben – im Abschnitt über Muunilinst – und taucht sonst nur auf Karten oder in kurzen Absätzen auf. So lieferte der Legacy Era Campaign Guide das erste Bild von der Oberfläche des Planeten, welches nicht in einer Stadt angesiedelt ist. *Es ist bisher nicht bekannt ob die Stadt Ravelin, welches in der Wächter der Macht-Reihe erwähnt wird, mit der Stadt Sartinaynian City identisch ist, welches wiederum als Hauptstadt des Planeten im Legacy Era Campaign Guide angegeben ist. Quellen *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Blick in die Zukunft'' *''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Das Verderben'' *''Der Untergang'' (Kapitel 8) *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' *''Wider alle Hoffnung'' *''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Exil'' (Seite 243f) *''Revelation'' *''Skywalkers Erbe'' *''Neue Allianzen'' *''Bereit zu sterben'' *''Der verborgene Tempel'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' (Seite 104) *''The Essential Atlas *''The New Essential Chronology'' Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Galaktisches Imperium Kategorie:Pentastar-Koalition en:Bastion es:Bastion